A True Immortal
by Mach9330
Summary: Born 2000 years ago, Naruto Uzumaki is turned into a True Immortal by his wife Qetsiyah, after being poisoned by Silas. He uses his new gifts to serve as the protector of all witches.
1. Chapter 1

**A True Immortal**

**Synopsis: Born 2000 years ago, Naruto Uzumaki is turned into a True Immortal by his wife Qetsiyah, after being poisoned by Silas. He uses his new gifts to serve as the protector of all witches.**

**Chapter 1 – Origins**

**Greece**

**70 BC**

Sitting cross-legged in the middle of a forest during a storm in ancient Greece was a young man. He chanted to himself as the thunder cracked overhead and the heavy rain pelted his skin as it had for the last hour. He focused his magic and the storm that he had created faded away to reveal clear skies with a warm sun shining down on him. Standing up and muttering a quick spell, he was dried off as if he had not been in the rain for the last hour. When he turned around, his spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks could be seen by all.

This was Naruto Uzumaki. He had been given a new lease on life after he failed to stop Kaguya. They had been fighting her when Sasuke got hit with one of her Ash-Killing Bones. Without Sasuke, Naruto had no hope of resealing her, so he soldiered on for as long as he could until he could no longer muster the energy to even raise a finger. Kaguya had stared at him for several moments before ripping out the chakra of the tailed beasts and performing an odd jutsu on him that caused him to fall asleep, and when he came to, he had just come out of his new mothers womb.

Naruto had had a far better life in this new world. Humans didn't have chakra, and only certain members of humanity had magic. He was lucky enough to be born with it, and he belonged to a group of witches called the Travelers, a group that practiced pure magic. It turns out, he was well liked by his community, and since he did not have any assholes trying to sabotage his education, he found he was a prodigy with magic, and grew very intelligent. His power was so great that he could control the weather and turn night into day. His magical power and talent were matched by one person. His best friend, and his fiancée, Qetsiyah.

A few years ago, he and his mother had decided to travel for a bit, and they got mixed up in some business in Capua in the Roman Republic. His mother was killed, since Traveler's sealed their magic once they left the community, and he was sold into slavery to become a gladiator to Quintus Lentulus Batiatus, arriving at the same time as a man named Spartacus. He made friends with Spartacus, helping him convince the other gladiators to revolt. He stayed with them afterwards, using his skills to help them against Seppius's men and later Glaber, when he came to Capua. Spartacus had been a good man and trusted friend, in fact, he was the only one Naruto ever revealed the existence of his magic to outside of the Travelers. Naruto fought in many battles from their battles with Glaber to the war against Crassus and Caesar. He was with Spartacus at the end when he fell in their final battle against Crassus. In his anger, he swore revenge against Crassus, Caesar and later Pompeii Magnus, before making his way back to Greece, where the Travelers resided.

While he was settling back down and getting over his PTSD, he had learned that Qetsiyah's original fiancée, and his other childhood friend, Silas, had cheated on Qetsiyah with her bastard sister, Amara, while also stealing Qetsiyah's original Immortality Elixir. Which, Naruto didn't really get, because Amara, to Naruto, was plain while Qetsiyah was many times more beautiful. Plus, Amara was just a bitch. Naruto had to stop her from killing Silas and Amara for their betrayal and convinced her to just let them be. They weren't worth wasting any magic on, especially since Silas no longer had magic.

He walked back into the village square to see Qetsiyah sitting in pavilion, looking up and flashing him a smile as she stood up. They wrapped each other in their arms and kissed each other passionately.

"Only one day left," Qetsiyah said as they separated, referring to the fact that they would be married in a few days.

"Yes, my beloved Qetsiyah. In one day, we will be married, and we can begin our new lives together." Naruto said with a smile. It was then he noticed her glaring at Silas and Amara.

"You shouldn't have convinced me to let them be." Qetsiyah snarled. Qetsiyah had fallen in love with Silas during the years that Naruto was gone in Rome, and at the time, she thought he was as well. Little did she know of the Silas's selfish, cruel, and immoral nature. He manipulated her into creating immortality, and then he stole it from her to give to himself and Amara, her servant and bastard sister, who honestly was not even that attractive to begin with. Silas did not understand and did not care how much he had hurt her. It was like her had torn out her heart, ripped it to pieces and pissed on the remains.

"Like I said, they are not worth it. Besides, what are they going to do? Silas no longer has any magic and even when he did, he was never in our league." Naruto said. Thanks to his education, he was more aware of people than he was in his firstlife. While Silas was his friend, Naruto had noticed the looks of jealousy whenever Naruto outdid Silas in the field of magic. Which was pretty much every time. Silas, while strong, couldn't do what Naruto could do. Thanks to his senju blood, Naruto had a predisposition for the elements and plant life. Naruto created the forest that protected the Travelers and served at their home when he was 12 and he created an entire garden of various beautiful flowers for his wedding, mostly just to show off.

"Well, when you put it like that," Qetsiyah smiled as they shared another kiss. Unknown to them though, Silas was plotting something. Silas didn't like that Naruto, his former friend who Silas was always jealous of, was marrying Silas's old Fiancee, who had the power to undo the immortality that Silas and Amara had stolen. So, Silas the Betrayer, decided to do something about it.

**The next night**

It was now the night of Naruto and Qetsiyah wedding ceremony and every single one of the Travelers were gathered. Except for Silas and Amara. They had been disinvited for obvious reasons.

"Who comes before the Gods?" the priest officiated.

"Qetsiyah, a woman grown and flowered comes seeking the favour of the Gods," Qetsiyah's father said.

"And who claims her?" the priest officiated.

"Naruto of clan Senju claims her." Naruto said with a loud clear voice.

"Lady Qetsiyah" the priest said. "Do you take this man?"

"Yes," Qetsiyah said as she smiled. "I take this man."

"And you Naruto of clan Senju, will you take this woman, and honour her and provide for her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Naruto said.

"Well, we can't have that now." Interrupted a voice he did not want to hear. Naruto turned from Qetsiyah to see Silas and Amara casually walking toward the altar.

"Silas," Naruto growled. "What are you doing here? You were not invited to attend the ceremony."

"Well, isn't it obvious, old pal?" Silas questioned. "I'm crashing the party." Just then, Naruto felt a blade slip into his stomach, he turned to see the priest with his hand on the blade. Naruto pushed the priest away and pulled the blade out, using his magic to heal himself.

"You wretched vile monster! Naruto convinced me to spare your lives when you betrayed me and this how you repay me!? By ruining my wedding, again, and trying to kill the man I love!?" Qetsiyah shouted in anger. "Well, not this time." Qetsiyah raised her hand and Amara and Silas doubled over in pain.

"You can't kill us. We are immortal." Silas groaned.

"I don't have to kill you. I just have to stop your heart from working." Qetsiyah said as Silas, to his horror, saw Amara turning gray.

"No, Amara!" Silas shouted as his love turned into statue. "Kill her!" 5 compelled witches were forced to obey him.

Naruto, still healing his wound, clenched his hand and roots sprung up from the ground, wrapping themselves around the compelled witches, draining away the compulsion.

"I will make stop flowing in your veins, I will make your veins dry up, until you rot from the inside out. And the world will see you exactly as you are. A cold, gray, hideous monster." Qetsiyah growled as Silas fully desiccated and flopped to the ground.

"Next time I want to kill someone," Qetsiyah says.

"I won't stop you." Naruto said before he felt weak and hacked up black blood, falling unconscious and to the ground as Qetsiyah and the Traveler's, now free of Silas's control, rushed to help him.

**Later**

The witches examining Naruto left the room of the home that Naruto and Qetsiyah were planning on living in together. "How is he?" Qetsiyah father asked.

"He's dying. He's been poisoned by a very special poison that is immune to treatment through magical means. All of our attempts to treat him have failed. I know this poison. I've seen it used once by Silas's grandfather. It's a recipe his family jealously guarded." The medical witch said.

"What can be done? Surely there is antidote?" Qetsiyah asked.

"There is, but the recipe was destroyed, likely by Silas. He clearly wanted Naruto to suffer and ensure he died. Normally, the poison kills within hours, but Naruto has managed to survive a full week, thanks to his great power, but he can't last. He can no longer move or speak, he's in so much pain. I'm sorry, he only has a few days." The medical witch then left them alone.

"No." Qetsiyah vowed with tears in her eyes. "I won't let Silas take him from me." With that she headed to a separate room of her new home with Naruto and began preparing an elixir. A few minutes later, her father walked in on her.

"Daughter what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm not losing the man I love. Silas will not take him from me." Qetsiyah said to her father.

"I know daughter, but you can't save him, not in hi-"He stopped himself when he realized what her plan was as the elixir now held an ethereal blue liquid. "You're going to make him immortal."

"It's the only way to save him." Qetsiyah said as she wove further magic into the spell.

"You can't break the laws of nature again." Her father was vehemently against that sort of thing.

"Father, the whole coven needs him. The Lycan's have started to make incursions past the tree's protective barrier. Its only a matter of time before they reach us. We need him." Qetsiyah said and her father stilled at that. The Lycan's were large bipedal wolf-men that were dangerous, infectious and savage beasts seemingly incapable of thought or reason. They were vicious animals that lived for the hunt. They possess enhanced senses of smell, hearing, and sight that are superior even to those of wolves, not just humans. Lycans also possess physical strength, durability, reflexes, and speed superior to those of humans, and can break through thick stone walls with relative ease.

It had been Naruto that created the thick dense forest that the Travelers resided in that kept the Lycan's from hurting the coven, but it was starting to fail.

"How would that help him?" Her father asked, as he watched the liquid turn a brilliant golden yellow.

"I'm not just going to make him immortal with mental powers like Silas was. I'm going to make him stronger and faster than the Lycans. He will also be allowed to keep his magic and he won't be capable of being killed by anything." Qetsiyah informed him as she finished the elixir, after weaving a powerful protection spell into the elixir so he would be immune to death from any means, be it human, supernatural, or otherwise.

Qetsiyah's father let her go, as while he didn't believe witches should mess with nature, they needed Naruto to continue defending the coven from the attacks. And he loved his daughter too much to let Naruto die.

**Days later**

Naruto, now fully healed and immortal, and Qetsiyah had returned to their separate home after their second wedding ceremony that went off without any interruptions this time, "Yes! Yes! More!" Qetsiyah moaned as Naruto sucked in her neck.

Naruto continued to slam his cock into her a bit harder with his hands firmly gripping her hips as she threw her ass back for him, as they had been unable to make it to their bedroom before they had begun. She moaned his name, begging for more which he granted. His pace and power increased, and he hoisted her back against his chest as he pumped into her. "Naruto!" she screamed out, cumming for the third time, since they started. She reached back and ran her hands through his spiky blond hair. He could feel his limit fast approaching, and he gave a grunt as he came closer and closer with each thrust. All at once, Naruto lost it as her walls suddenly tightly clamped down onto his cock.

Qetsiyah slumped out of Naruto's grasp and back onto her hands and knees while she slowly ground her ass for him, biting her bottom lip and looking back at him seductively as she did so. Naruto wasn't finished as he quickly flipped her onto her back, and lined himself up before pushing back inside. "Oh unh!" Qetsiyah cried out as Naruto gave a growl as he appreciated her hot tight walls. Qetsiyah wrapped her arms around her husband and pulled him for a kiss. He then pulled her onto his lap, thrusting upwards into her. She cried out cumming again as her nails raked over his back, leaving lines and even cutting him which quickly healed.

Naruto took a breath as he lost himself in her pussy in her pussy a second time that night, and her eyes rolled back as she came once more. He then dropped her backwards, deciding to take a break. Qetsiyah looked like a mess though, her beautiful dark curly hair clung to her sweaty face and splayed out seemingly everywhere. Her chest heaved up and down, her pussy twitching every other moment. Seeing her like this made a switch flip and Qetsiyah gave a moan as she felt her husband's cock regain its hardness and thickness inside of her. She peeked an eye open and couldn't help but give a small giggle as he hovered over her and kissed her while resumed to pound into her. Her tired legs wrapped around his waist while she moved to kiss him.

"I love you so much." Qetsiyah said panting, as Naruto smiled and kissed her.

Things got much better after Silas and Amara were defeated and Naruto was turned into a True Immortal, though Naruto, angry that Silas had spit on his mercy, created the Other Side, a supernatural limbo for all supernatural creatures, by linking it to Amara, making her the anchor. He then dropped Silas in a tomb on an island 100 miles from Nova Scotia with the cure that Qetsiyah made, so that Silas would take it and be forced to spend eternity apart from Amara. Together, after Naruto fought them off for 10 years, the two of them were able to perform a spell that devolved the Lycan species into Werewolves, so that they would be bound by the power of the moon and much weaker, before transporting them all to another continent. Naruto and Qetsiyah were happily married for 60 years, and had 12 children of their own, and 5 times as many grandchildren. Even though Naruto remained young and healthy while Qetsiyah aged, he stayed with her until the very end, where she begged him to look after witches, to watch over them, protect them from abuse and make sure that they did not abuse their gifts, or make the same mistakes she had where Silas was concerned. She also encouraged him to love again, to not let her death hold him back from living his life.

One thing Naruto had done across the years and finally accomplish in 44 bc, was get his revenge for Spartacus. He had made certain that the Parthian's knew of the movements of Crassus's army when he tried to conquer Parthia, and personally poured the molten gold down Crassus's throat, as a mockery of his lust for wealth and his greed. Naruto and Qetsiyah had been on vacation in Egypt when Pompeii came begging for help after his army was soundly crushed by Caesar, personally being the one to remove his head. ANd Naruto personally came to Rome on March 15 in 44 bc to finish what he started when he murdered Crassus.

**March 15**

**Rome **

**44 BC**

Julius Caesar entered the senate where, after having a friendly greeting with Brutus, he was approached by a Senator called Tillus and he asked Caesar to see if his brother could return from exile with the request being denied by Caesar, which lead to Tillus pulling down Caesar's toga.

The action angered Caesar before he turned around only to stop a knife stab from another senator, which only angered Caesar more as that senator called out to the rest of his friends where entire group of senators started stabbing Julius Caesar from all angles. Julius Caesar tried to fight back, but, he fell due to his wounds. Julius Caesar struggled to stand when the senators began to act robotic-like and parted ways to reveal a man in a black toga. "And at last, we come full circle. I've been waiting nearly 26 years to get my hands on you, Julius Caesar."

Julius recognized the man from when Julius had fought with Crassus and defeated Spartacus. "You," Julius said, recognizing the man who had not aged a day.

"Yes, me. Spartacus's friend. He was my closest friend, and you and Crassus butchered him. It's was rather fun, pouring the molten gold down Crassus's throat, and watch the Pharoah of Egypt kill Pompeii on my orders. But I wanted to kill you myself." Naruto mocked as he pulled out a gladius, the same one that had belonged to Spartacus. "Don't worry about the Senators, they will remember nothing after I leave, only that they, in their desperation to prevent you from leaving and possibly making yourself King of Rome, assassinated you."

It was at that point, that Julius Caesar accepted his fate as Naruto stabbed Julius in the chest before Julius Caesar fell to the ground as well as pulling his toga over his head as a last action before he took his last breath and died. Unfortunately for Brutus and the rest of the conspirators, if they thought that by killing Julius Caesar, they have saved the republic, they were wrong as they started a civil war that would leave all the conspirators dead and after defeating Mark Antony, years later, Octavian became Emperor Augustus Caesar as he was the heir to Caesar. Naruto didn't really care that he had partaken in events that would change the course of the whole world. All that mattered to him at this point was that his best friend could rest in peace.

**Chapter end**

**This was a challenge presented to my by QuezzB11****, and I had been working on something similar to this, so I thought I would give this a try.**


	2. In a land of Myth

**Chapter 2 : In a Land of Myth**

**Camelot**

**700 ad**

In the land of Camelot, currently a time of turmoil was happening. Cornelius Sigan, the greatest warlock the land of Albion ever knew, had managed to find a host body and was attacking Camelot by reanimating the gargoyles. One of the Gargoyles was coming after Arthur Pendragon, the Crown Prince, right now. Luckily for him, and unknown to him as well, he had a guardian angel. "_Astrice_!"

Merlin's spell easily shattered the gargoyle and he rushed to inspect his master/ friend. Merlin had come to Camelot a year ago, and had been serving and protecting Arthur with his magic since he was under the belief that Arthur would one day allow magic to practiced freely in Camelot again.

A chilling laugh filled the courtyard. It echoed in time to the pulsing energy that had become a second, sickening, heartbeat.

"Who would've believed it? You, a sorcerer, and a powerful one." Cedric's voice was different now, resounding with power. The power of Cornelius Sigan. "I felt your power, little one, even as I lay so cruelly entombed."

"I won't let you hurt him." Merlin said with determination as he stood between Cornelius and Arthur.

"And you're going to stop me?" The voice was mocking as Sigan stepped closer, a shuffle at a time.

"I'll stop you." Merlin said.

"He does not deserve your loyalty. He treats you like a slave." Cornelius said.

"That's not true." Merlin denied, even though it was kinda true.

"He cast you aside in favor of this host body without a moment's thought." Cornelius reminded him.

"That doesn't matter." Merlin said as he tried to deny it.

"But it must hurt so much to be so put upon, so overlooked, when all the while you have such power." Cornelius said, remembering the days when he all but ruled Camelot. Hell, he had built the place.

"That's the way it has to be." Merlin said stubbornly.

"Does it? You're young and inexperienced, Merlin. Look inside yourself. You have yet to glimpse your true potential. I can help you." Cornelius urged him, "Think about it, Merlin. To have the world appreciate your greatness. To have Arthur know you for what you are."

"That can never be." Merlin said.

"It can, if you join me. Together we can rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice, he will kneel at your feet." Cornelius said, as normal humans were not meant to rule over his kind.

Merlin seemed tempted for a moment, but he quelled the desire, as it wouldn't be right to do that. "I don't want that." Merlin said with finality.

"You'd rather be a servant," Cornelius said in disbelief. To Sigan, who had been the greatest sorcerer to ever live, it was unfathomable. The boy clearly had no self-respect, if he was willing to serve someone who treated him like a slave.

"Better to serve a good man than to rule as a evil one," Merlin said and this seemed to anger Cornelius. Cornelius was not evil, at least, not according to Cornelius.

"So be it. If you will not join me, I will take your body and your great power will be harnessed to my will," Cornelius declared as Cedric's body shivered and a blue mist left Cedric's body, killing the host body as Cornelius moved to take Merlin's body. Unfortunately, Merlin's natural power plus the ancient spell the dragon had taught him, were just enough to put Cornelius back into the heart-shaped diamond that housed his body in the first place.

Yet, while Uther celebrated this 'triumph' over magic, the Cornelius Sigan that Merlin thought he had defeated was not the true Sigan.

**Somewhere in Japan**

Naruto woke from his bed in a stir, having sensed what was happening with Sigan. _'hmm, feels like someone broke into my vault.'_ Naruto thought as he sat up, thinking about the British Isles. For over 700 years, he had traveled all over the land's of Europe, Africa, and Asia. During his travels, he had done as he had promised his wife Qetsiyah on her death bed, using his great power to protect witches and warlocks by killing those that would oppress them, and teaching them as well. 300 years ago, he had traveled to the Isle of Britain and met a man named Bruta Pendragon. Back then, Britain was engulfed in an endless cycle of bloodshed and war. Both men saw this. Bruta and Naruto wanted the land to be at peace, but for different reasons. Naruto saw the constant warfare as detrimental to the culture of the witches and warlocks who lived in Britain and Bruta wanted the endless war to stop so innocent people did not have to suffer for the bloodlust and ambition of a few people. So together, they put an end to it when they gathered together the elders of each tribe and drew up plans for the lands to be divided in a way that each would rule over their land as they saw fit and respect the boundaries. And so, Bruta became Camelot's first king. Naruto worked under the name of Cornelius Sigan, and served as Bruta's advisor for 40 years, advising him on magical matters and building the Citadel. After 40 years, Naruto decided to leave to continue his travels, but not before sealing all the wealth he had acquired as Sigan inside a vault, leaving a small piece of his power to protect that wealth should it one day become discovered. He also intended to come back for that wealth one day, as Naruto had learned over the centuries that money and precious stones become worth more as time goes on.

"Seems I need to make a trip back to Britain." Naruto thought as he made to get out of bed, but was stopped as the two women in his bed woke up and pulled him onto his back. The regent of the witch community he was currently in and her sister were quite beautiful and he had slept with them a number of times during his 2 month stay. While he protected and taught witches, he also bedded them. His wife would have wanted him to continue living, and resisting the pleasures of the flesh was impossible for Naruto, as he enjoyed having sex far too much to give it up. He had taken other wives, countless lovers and sired thousands of children in those 700 years since Qetsiyah's death, and his children did not inherit his immortality though they did live longer than the average human.

'_Hmm, maybe in a few more days, I'll make the journey back,'_ Naruto thought as the Regent moved to suck his cock while he kissed her sister.

**3 months later**

**Camelot**

**AREDIAN'S GUEST CHAMBER **

Aredian, Merlin, Arthur, Uther, and Morgana watch the guards tear the room apart, trying to find evidence of sorcery. Aredian was a 'witchfinder' and had been called on to find the sorcerer's in Uther's kingdom, after Merlin had been dumb enough to practice in the open. Aredian was actually a charlatan and faked most of it for money. He, in reality, had never actually found a sorcerer, until he discovered Merlin and Morgana. Once Gaius was dealt with, and Merlin's accusation's debunked, Aredian planned to pay the boy back.

"You're wasting your time."Aredian said.

"Check the cupboard over there." Arthur said and the guard obeyed. The second he opened the cupboard, dozens of amulets drop out, and a stash of Belladonna tincture was found inside. Merlin had used a spell to multiply the amulet that Aredian used to frame Merlin and the Belladona tincture to exaggerate the 'threat' of magic in Camelot.

"These things don't belong to me! This is a trick! *cough* That boy plots against me!" Aredian shouted in anger before he hunched over and spits out a toad, caused by another spell Merlin had cast the previous night.

"Sorcerer!" Uther exclaimed as he, Arthur, and the guards drew their weapons. Aredian grabbed a dagger and the Lady Morgana, holding the dagger to her throat and backing up, using her as a hostage..

"Aredian, think carefully about what you're doing. You will never escape from Camelot alive." Uther warned him. Uther did not want his secret daughter to die.

"I will if you value the life of your ward. Hmm?" Aredian warned as he backed up further, hoping that Uther cared about Morgana enough that he would let Aredian escape.

Merlin was about to cast a spell on Aredian's dagger, but just as he was about to, everyone was stunned when a blur passed through their line of sight, and suddenly, someone appeared in front of Morgana and Aredian, his hand on Aredian's dagger, holding it and his arm away from Morgana's throat.

Morgana was able to see her savior for herself. He had a mane of spiky hair that reached his upper back and was so blonde that his hair appeared to be golden, his eyes a brilliant sapphire blue. He had a powerfully built figure and his black leather boots, black linen breaches, gray tunic and black leather trench coat did little to hide it. On his right ring finger, he wore a simple silver ring with the of a raven embossed on it. His most prominent feature though, was the 3 whisker birth mark's on each cheek.

"You tried to kill one of my own, witchfinder," Naruto growled, not that Uther could hear it, as he gripped Aredian's throat with his free hand. "You're gonna regret that." Slipping his hand off of the dagger blade and onto Aredian's wrist, Naruto broke it with a twist before throwing Aredian into the far wall with one hand, the impact causing a visible spider-web crack to appear on the wall as the witchfinder felt his spine crack and fracture and he cried out in pain. Naruto appeared in front of him and extended his own out toward Aredian's chest before he incanted a spell. "**Amach a cridhe!"** Aredian cried out as the skin and flesh in his chest tore itself open, before he groaned as the arteries and veins connected to the heart were forcibly severed before his vital organ flew out of his chest and into Naruto's hand, leaving a sizeable hole in the witchfinder's chest as he died. Naruto licked the blood off of his hand, since as a True Immortal, he still needed to consume blood every so often so his body could function like normal.

"Another sorcerer!" Uther shouted in anger. Naruto turned to Uther, Arthur and the guards who were about to rush him.

"I have nothing to say to you, monster, only that the days of humans murdering and oppressing my people in these lands are coming to an end. Now sleep," Naruto commanded and everyone aside from Morgana collapsed to the floor due to Naruto's compulsion.

"Worry not, my Lady, you're safe now." Naruto said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Morgana asked. Not that she wasn't grateful but he was a stranger.

"My name is Naruto, although in this land, I am known as Cornelius Sigan." Naruto said as he fingered his old signet ring, causing Morgana to back up in fear. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're an evil sorcerer, who tried to overthrow Camelot's first king. You attacked my home only months ago. Your supposed to be sealed back in your tomb." While Morgana was a witch herself, untrained though she was, Sigan's attack had put her life in danger.

"Who told you that I was evil? What lies have been spread about my origins these last 3 centuries? Bruta Pendragon was a good friend, and I helped him break the cycle of never-ending warfare in Albion, and establish the kingdom you know today. Hell, I built this very Citadel with my magic. I left Albion after Bruta died and journeyed to other lands, while I left a shade to guard the vault that held my wealth. It only attacked Camelot because the idiot king broke into my vault and tried to steal my riches." Naruto said as his presence calmed Morgana, her magical instincts telling her she was safe around him.

"Now then," Naruto said as he sat on the desk, "I've been back here for 1 month and the land of Albion has fallen into ruin. In every single kingdom, witches and warlocks, our people are oppressed, outlawed from practicing their craft, and in some Kingdom's like this one, Amanta, and Odin's kingdom, our people are burned, raped, executed, and tortured. The order of the High Priest's and Priestess decimated down to maybe 2 members across both orders. Our people cry out for deliverance. And I'm going to give it to them."

"I could kill Uther now, but that wouldn't solve the problem. It's not just him, after all. But this started with him and make no mistake, he will die." Naruto said as he stood up. "And on that day, you will not have to hide who you are anymore."

"What?" Morgana asked.

"I'm not a fool dear. I can sense your magic." Naruto said. "Magic is not something that one can just gain. We who possess magic, are born with it. Some just unlock the ability to use sooner that others. I come from a line of witches whose origins lie in lands southeast of Albion. I was born with it, as were my parents, and their parents before them. They were fortunate to live in a land of prosperity and not one where the land's king's declared war on sorcery."

"I, too, have known Uther's cruelty. Even before I awakened my magic. He threatened to kill me once when I helped a druid boy escape Uther's wrath. And every day for the past few months, I have lived in fear because if he discovered I have magic, he would kill me without a moment's hesitation." Morgana trembled in fear as she looked at Uther, hoping he wasn't hearing this.

"Magic is not a crime. It is a gift. A blessing." Naruto said as he concentrated his magic as causing a white rose to grow from the stone floor, before he plucked it from the ground and handed it to Morgana, causing her to smile. "Our people deserve to live freely to practice their craft without fearing reprisal of those who have no place or right to judge us, of those who are beneath us."

"I can't stay much longer. Our people's deliverance won't manifest by itself. Before I leave, I have a gift for you." Naruto as he reached his hand into his private pocket dimension and pulled out a book.

"What is that?" Morgana asked, as was fascinated by what it was.

"A grimoire," Naruto said, to her surprise and excitement. "A book where a witch or warlock records all knowledge of their spells, hexes, rituals, recipes, and magical knowledge. This particular one belonged to a High Priestess that I'm told recently passed away. It will help you learn to control and master your power, while at the same time, help you appreciate what all of our people are not allowed to do. But hide it well. I don't need to tell you what Uther will do if he finds out."

Morgana clutched the book to her chest, as this was a magnanimous gift, greater than any she had ever been given before. Overwhelmed by emotion and feeling safe in his presence, she surged and hugged the immortal to his surprise. "Thank you. This is a greater gift than I have ever been given."

"I'm grateful you like it, Morgana. But please, you must not be discovered. Worry not, We will see each other again someday." Naruto said as he sent her on her way, with her wrapping the book in a cloth. Naruto thought of leaving then, but he decided he wanted to talk to Merlin real quick, so he kicked him awake.

Merlin groaned as he felt like he had a headache. "Get up, boy." Naruto said as he looked down on Merlin. Merlin scrambled to his feet.

Naruto inspected him and said, "Hmm, so you're the one who stopped my shade." Naruto was referring to what Merlin thought was Sigan.

"Who are you and what have you done with Arthur?" Merlin demanded.

"Calm down, your prince is just sleeping. You are the one I wanted to speak with." Naruto said as he eyed Merlin. "I don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Merlin asked.

"Why would a warlock with your level power serve Uther Pendragon?" Naruto demanded.

"I don't serve Uther Pendragon. I serve Arthur." Merlin said.

"And Arthur serves his father, so by extension, you do serve Uther. I ask again, why?" Naruto demanded, compelling Merlin to tell him the truth.

"I believe in a fair and just land, where magic is not outlawed. The Great Dragon told me that it was Arthur's destiny to unite the land of Albion and that it was my destiny to help him." Merlin admitted, before he widened his eyes in shock.

"The Great Dragon? Why would Khilgarrah help you?" Naruto thought out loud while Merlin panicked.

"Why did I tell you that? What have you done to me!?" Merlin demanded.

"I don't have time to answer questions, boy." Naruto said as he sped forward, slamming Merlin into the wall, his hand on Merlin's mouth. "Hope you don't mind if I take a peak." With that, Naruto used his telepathy to read Merlin's mind, looking specifically through his memories concerning Camelot; Merlin tried to throw him out, but Naruto was stronger by far. A few moments later, Naruto angrily threw Merlin to the ground.

"You…are…despicable." Naruto said as he glared down as Merlin. "You would betray and murder your own kind? IN DEFENSE OF HIM!?" Naruto shouted as he pointed at Uther.

"It wouldn't be the right way. No matter what he has done, he doesn't deserve to die!" Merlin exclaimed, only for Naruto to punch him to the ground.

"THE HELL HE DOESN'T! UTHER AND ALL THE RULER'S OF THESE LAND'S ARE AMBOMINATION'S! MONSTER'S!" Naruto shouted, "HE WIPED OUT THOUSANDS OF HIS OWN PEOPLE, JUST BECAUSE HE LOST HIS WIFE DUE TO MESSING WITH FORCES HE DIDN'T UNDERSTAND! HIS MEN BUTCHERED INNOCENT MAGIC USERS, RAPED THEIR WIVES AND DAUGHTERS, DROWNED INNOCENT'S AND BABIES! BURNING MY PEOPLE AT THE STAKE, JUST FOR BEING DIFFERENT AND BETTER!"

"Yet, no matter how bad Uther is, your worse!" Naruto as he lifted Merlin to his feet, choking him with one hand. "You are in a position to end Uther's reign, and instead of doing that, you save his life! More than once! And kill your own people in the process! Yeah, some of them did abuse their gifts, but the other's? The one's who wanted revenge for what that monster did to their families? So what!? He deserves a thousand death's for what he has done!"

Naruto threw him back down to the floor and towered over him, causing Merlin to cower in fear. "I'm gonna let you go this time. But if you kill another of my kind or try to, there will be no saving you."

Naruto sped away at a speed that Merlin, even with his enhanced eyes, could not track. Merlin feared for Camelot's safety with someone like him running around.

**The Castle of Idirsholas**

Naruto arrived in the castle of Idirsholas an hour later. HE was here for the Knight's of Medhir. Medhir had been one of his students while he had been Cornelius Sigan. Her plan had allowed him to escape but he had learned that Medhir became corrupted by the dark magic she used to turn the Knight's of Medhir into her unkillable puppets. Medhir was innovative and intelligent, but she lacked willpower and discipline.

'_Hope you don't mind if I borrow them, my old student'_ Naruto thought as he entered the room where the knights were centered around the brazier and used a spell to reawaken them. "_**Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla sind min sáwla. Onwác and cóm hér eft. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft. Gehðu, Albion!"**_As the old bones of the knights cracked and they reawakened under his command, he smirked as with them at his side he will have a much easier time ridding the land of those who would oppress his people.

**Amanta**

If there was one kingdom that stood as a testament to the hatred of magic, it was Amanta. The kingdom was led by Sarrum, a fat ball of lard that looked like someone took an egg, painted it, and then put hair on it. Sarrum was a vicious sadist, seeming to enjoy impaling women and children. Particularly those with magic. He was also much worse than Uther. While Uther had killed several thounsand of witches, Sarrum had murdered nearly 10,000 in brutal and sadistic ways.

Currently, some of Sarrum's men were undergoing a weekly purge in one of the villages on Amanta's border, participating in a orgy of rape and murder. The men that followed Sarrum were completely loyal to him, because they were as depraved and monstrous as he was. They terrorized their own people with glee on their faces. Poor young Mordred had somehow found his way here, after Arthur had attacked the camp of Druids he had been staying with some months back.

"Come here, you fucking druid whore!" Shouted three of the soldiers as they pulled on Mordred friend and crush, Kara.

"Kara!" Mordred cried as he tried to reach her, but he was pulled away and punched in the face by a solider, and then thrown to the ground.

Two of the soliders pulled Kara's arms apart and ripped off her dress as the 3rd one started to unbuckle his pants. "We are gonna have some fun with you before you die!" He shouted with glee as he and his fellow soldiers were so inhuman that they were going to rape a 10 year old girl.

That all changed when a sword pierced him from behind. The soldier gurgled in shock as the sword was pulled from his chest, and the air shimmered as Naruto appeared, dressed in black clothes and all black armor**. **Naruto carried a very special blade with him. The blade was typical knight blade. The pommel was a blood red studded bevel. On each side of the bevel was the black three-headed dragon. The grip of the sword was made of pitch black leather and blood red metal cord was wrapped around it several times. The blood red crossguard bent towards the blade some. Along the half of the blade that is close to the crossguard, blood red letters in the language of the Old Religon are engraved on a black setting on each side. The words say, "Fire and Blood". This was **Dark Sister**. The legends about what a sword brandished or forged with dragon flame could do had begun with him, as he was the first to ever receive one. It had been a reward from Kihlgarrah when the dragon was much younger and more brash, and lost in a duel between them.

The 100 soldiers raping and abusing the village stopped what they were doing. They were so used to their victims never fighting back, that they could not even fathom one of their own being killed. "**Maraigh na Saighdiúirí! Cosain an tuathánaigh!"** Naruto shouted as he gave his knights orders. As one, the Knight's of Medhir emerged from the shadows, and began killing the soldiers of Amanta with ease, while leaving the civilians alone.

Naruto then sped at superspeed to the two guards that were holding Kara, decapitating them both with a single stroke of his blade. Naruto then looked at the soldiers holding Mordred and incanted,**"Forbearne!"** The two guards then it up as they were engulfed in blue flames.

While they burned, Naruto turned the naked and fearful young girl, and unclasped his cloak, and wrapped it around the afraid girl. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here to stop this, my child. This should never have happened." Naruto said as he rose to his feet. "Just stay here. I'll fix this." Naruto then moved off to slaughter the rest the soldiers.

Seeing one of their own control the Knights of Medhir and use them to save the villagers own lives, and seeing one of their own fighting back gave these people something that had been beaten out of them, something they had given up on. Hope. Hope for a better life. And the courage to fight and die for it, as some of the men and women picked up arms and began fighting back or blasted the soldiers with spells of their own.

**Later**

As the piles of corpses burned, Naruto turned to address the 50 or so survivors of the attack.

"I know that many of you have suffered for years. Some of you, your entire lives, you have known nothing but persecution and violence at the hands of those that claim to be your betters. Some of you have prayed for a savior, to deliver you from this torment. Some of you have prayed that the savior would be Emerys. But, my children, Emerys is not the prophesized savior you hoped he would be. Emerys is currently in Camelot, masquerading as a servant and protecting Uther Pendragon, a man who is almost as bad as Sarrum!"

"My people, my children, you cannot wait for someone else to deliver you from torment. You must fight for it yourselves, for we deserve to live freely and practice our craft without being judged for being different. And if you follow me, I promise you, you will see that day come!" Naruto shouted as his eyes glowed purple with power, which was mirrored by 50 sets of glowing golden eyes as the rebellion against the oppression of magic began.

**2 weeks later**

In the capital of Amanta, the fat tub of lard known as Sarrum was sitting on his throne in fear while outside his palace, his whole country burned. But not as it used too. 2 weeks ago, one his raids on his people was stopped and 100 of his men were killed. Rebellion swept across the land like a plague as thousands of Amanta's oppressed magic users formed an army to oppose his rule, uniting under the banner of a red tree on a black field. The red tree symbolized the Rowan Tree, a very important symbol in the Old Religion. And against an army that could use magic, Sarrum was shown the futility of fighting such a force as his army that was 5 times bigger was wiped out with barely any casualties on the magic users side.

Sarrum jumped in fright when the doors to his throne room cracked and creaked under a great force, before they were blasted open, crashing to the floor and killing some of his soldiers. In strode Naruto with the Knight's of Medhir at his back.

"Your majesty," The Immortal mocked as his knights killed the other Amanta knights, while Naruto sped over to Sarrumm and gripped him by the throat. "I'd like a word."

"I want to show you something." Naruto said as he tossed Sarrum into the courtyard, and the fat king was met with the glares of thousands of magic users as Amanta burned around him. "These are the people you were supposed to protect."

"No. No. You can't do this." Sarrum weakly pleaded like the wretch he was.

"Actually, I can." Naruto said as he ripped Sarrum's clothes off until he was in his underwear.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! I AM THE KING!" Sarrum shouted, though his bravado was false and everyone could see it.

"Not Anymore." Naruto said as he crushed Sarrum's crown to dust in his hands. Naruto then used his magic to cause a tree to grow around Sarrum, leaving only his head visible.

"This is your moment of triumph, my children. This man allowed your husbands and sons to be murdered and tormented, allowed your wives and daughters to be raped. Take your vengeance." Naruto urged them on and the of magic users where overwhelmed by the desire for vengeance.

"P-P-Please," Sarrum pleaded pathetically but his pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears as 20 witches cast a **Forbaerne** spell, igniting tree and gleefully watching the fat king and the final tormentor burn to ash as he was slowly incinerated with the tree.

**Next morning**

The capital city of Amanta was a ruin as Naruto stood on the steps of the palace, his army filling the courtyard and the streets, along with other witches and warlocks that weren't in his army. There were no non-magical's left in the kingdom, as Naruto and his army had wiped them all out.

"My children," Naruto spoke in a loud voice that reached the ears of everyone in his army, "All of you have suffered at the hands of a man who believed himself to be your better, and treated you like you were less than dirt. Now…you are liberators! Together, we have freed Amanta from the grip of a tyrant and those that would help him oppress you!" His army and even the civilians witches and warlocks cheered for him.

"But! The war is not over!" Naruto continued as they all were enraptured by his charisma. "We will not lay down our weapons and calm our magic until we have liberated all of Albion! From Uerturio to Cornwall, from the Western Isle to Kent, and North-Umbria to Camelot itself. Women, men, and children have suffered for too long under the wheel of oppression of those who do not have magic."

"Will you help me break the wheel!?" Naruto asked his people, and resounding cries of approval filled the air. After what these people had suffered at the hands of Sarrum and non-magicals, a land filled with only those with magic seemed like paradise.

Naruto waved his hand's and as if time was being reversed all the damage previously done to the city was reversed, returning the city and palace to perfect conditions.

**Inside**

Naruto sat on a throne forged from the swords of the defeated enemies of his people as he plotted his next move.

"That was a rather rousing speech," came the voice of a woman in a red dress, and he turned to Morgause, the last High Priestess of the Old Religon, entering the throne room from behind his throne.

"Our people have suffered for too long at the hands of non-magicals. It's time to change that. I am not normally an advocate for genocide, but Uther and his ilk have made it the only recourse. There will never be co-existence with magical and non-magicals in Albion. Not after what they've done." Naruto said as Morgause to sit in his lap.

"And I will be there with you to rebuild our people from the ashes when this is all over," Morgause said to him as they shared a passionate kiss. When he had come back to Albion, Morgause had sensed his arrival and sensing his massive power, sought him out, hoping to gain a powerful ally to get revenge on Uther. Suffice to say, she was shocked at how old he was, as they exchanged information, with Morgause informing him what had happened to Albion since his departure, and Naruto explaining to Morgause who he was. Together, they had agreed to work together to restore magic to the land, and they had become lovers as well. Morgause, for the first time since her parents death, felt at peace when she was in Naruto's presence.

"How's your sister?" Naruto asked as he pulled away.

"She's doing well. I gave her one of our mother's bracelet's and enchanted it so her visions would stop causing her restless nights." Morgause said, "Her power is growing by the day. You gave her Nimueh's Grimiore, didn't you?"

"Well, she needed a powerful grimoire to learn from. Nimueh was one of the strongest Priestess's to ever live. Her knowledge will help Morgana become more powerful." Naruto said. "How did your plan with Arthur go?" At Morgause's grimace, Naruto sighed. "That bad, huh?"

"For a moment, Arthur was going to kill Uther, but the serving boy, Merlin, stopped him. Managed to talk him down so he wouldn't go through with it." Morgause said in annoyance as she was certain such a terrible secret would drive Arthur to kill Uther. Yet Merlin was able to talk Arthur down by lying his ass off.

"Arthur killing Uther would have weakened Camelot and kept them distracted while we dealt with the southern kingdoms, but it is no matter. We cannot be stopped." Naruto said wrapped an arm around Morgause's waist.

"Now then, what do you say we celebrate this victory in our new bed?" Naruto suggested as he sped them to his new bedroom, to celebrate their first major victory.

**3 Months later**

Morgana and Merlin were running through the halls of Citadel, trying to escape the Knight of Medhir chasing after them and the sleeping king they were carrying. The entire city had been put to sleep, thanks to Morgana being the vessel for Morgause's sleep spell. Morgana was fully aware of it, in fact, Morgause requested permission to use her for the spell and Morgana agreed. The long 3 or so months of studying and practicing her craft as a sorceress had made her feel for her people that were oppressed and only magnified her desire to bring Uther down. It also helped that the army of the Old Religion, the Army that Naruto and Morgause created, was already invading the Kingdom. They had conquered all the Kingdoms south of the Camelot and were now moving North to take all of Albion back for the Magical folk. Morgana tripped and fell down, but Morgana was, in reality, keeping up her act until Arthur and Merlin finally fell asleep.

Merlin, seeing this and being none the wiser of her true intentions, hesitated when she called out for him to help. He still cared about Morgana as a friend, but the Dragon's words rang too deeply in his ear. He could not, would not risk the life off Arthur and since she was the source of the sleep spell that had Camelot asleep, she needed to die so with a heavy heart, Merlin continued to drag the sleeping King Uther away, leaving Morgana to die.

Morgana, for her part, could not believe that Merlin, someone she still somewhat considered a friend, was leaving her to die. As the Knight of Medhir drew closer and raised it's swords she was filled with a righteous anger and that anger fueled her magic as she dropped her act for a moment and lashed out in anger at the Knight, even though it wouldn't actually hurt her, since all the knights were under orders not to harm her. **"Forbearne Ácwele!"**, Morgana exclaimed her eyes glowing golden as a fireball came to life in her hand. To Merlin's shock as he had only ever seen Nimueh do that. The former High Priestess had nearly killed him with that spell. The blast hit the Knight, leaving a gaping burning hole in it's armor and sent it flying across the hall. And as Morgana rejoined him to drag Uther away, he was filled with fear at how strong she was becoming and more certain than ever that the Dragon was right about her.

**Later**

**The Throne Room**

"You left me to die, Merlin. Why!?" Morgana demanded when Arthur went back out to fight the Knights.

Merlin, who had his back turned to her, was busy adding the Hemlock to the water. He knew now he needed to stop her and was fully committed, even though it would be tough to do this to a friend, but he also didn't want to dirty his hands, so he would poison her instead.

"I'm sorry Morgana. It must be the spell. It's affecting my mind, making me not think straight. I swear I would never do that to you normally." Merlin said in the most Merlin-y way he could. This seemed to placate Morgana, though she was still angry and took the cup of secretly poisoned water he held out as a piece offering with an angry huff. Within moments of drinking the Hemlock-infused water, her throat began constricting and she had trouble breathing.

Merlin wipes the tears of shame from his eyes and then turns to face her. Morgause sensed something is wrong as she pulls her sword out of a winded Arthur's stomach. Merlin tries to hold Morgana as she struggles to breathe, but Morgana blasted him away with a telekinectic blast in her distress. Morgause begins to hold her throat like Morgana as she senses what's wrong with her sister. She used her magic to blow the council chamber door open and rushes to Morgana, taking her from Merlin's arms.

"What has he done to you?" Morgause asked softly as she held her choking sister.

"I had to." Merlin argued.

"You poisoned her!" Morgause said in shock. The plan should have been full proof. Both Morgause and Naruto figured that Merlin would be to sentimental where Morgana was concerned to do anything but it seems they had underestimated the boy's cruelty.

"You gave me no choice." Merlin argued again.

"Tell me what you used and I can save her." Morgause demanded of him.

"First, stop the attack!" Merlin demanded.

"I will not be told what to do by a traitor to our kind! Uther will die here today. It's already to late to save Arthur." Morgause said with a sneer. Naruto had informed her about Merlin and suffice to say, she was disgusted that this pathetic farm boy had all this power and instead of using it in service of his kind, he used it to protect the one that kills and persecutes them.

"What!?" Melrin said in shock as he heard what she said about him and then saw the blood on her sword and realized in horror that in must have been Arthur's. Before Merlin had time to get angry and fight Morgause, he was magically thrown against a far wall as a blur appeared next the two daughters of Golrois.

"I was already on my way when I sensed something was wrong. The Army is an hour behind me. What happened?" Naruto asked, holding a bloody **Dark Sister** in his hands..

"The traitor has poisoned Morgana, and I don't know what poison he used." Morgause said in panic at the thought of the sister she had just started to bond with dying.

Naruto wracked his brain quickly and remembered a spell that could save the young woman who was his lovers sister. "I know a way. Let me see her." Morgause handed her sister to the man and he held the dying woman in his arms.

"**Egredere, purga omne venenum ab hoc et mulier sana eam."** Naruto said as his eyes glowed with magic and he kissed Morgana on the lips, his spell working instantly as a golden aura covered their form as life returned to Morgana and the poison was purged from her body.

Morgana had unconsciously drew herself further into the kiss, before Naruto pulled back and Morgana coughed as fresh air filled her lungs. Morgause held and comforted her sister as Naruto stood and the knights of Medhir entered the room, one dragging the corpse of Arthur Pendragon, causing Merlin to cry at his friends death.

"I warned you, boy," Naruto said ominously as he strode forward, "I warned you what would happen if you tried to kill another innocent of our kind. Well boy, your luck has run out." And before Merlin could utter another word, Naruto swiftly beheaded him.

"Please finish up here Morgause. I have a dragon to slay." Naruto sped away to massive dungeon beneath the castle that housed the Dragon.

**Kilgharrah's dungeon**

The old golden dragon awoke when he noticed something was wrong. The old dragon sensed Merlin and Arthur's life fade from existence. But that should have been impossible. Merlin was born of Magic, he was a unique creature that could only be killed by a sword brandished with dragon flame. And the only one with a sword like that Naruto Uzumaki, and he shouldn't be anywhere near Albion.

"KHILGHARRAH!" Naruto roared, causing the old Dragon to fly down as this was something he need to see. The old dragon landed in his usual spot when Merlin wanted to talk to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Albion has not seen you for a long time." Khilgharrah noted.

"Unfortunately for Albion. Because if I had been here, people like Uther wouldn't be able to harm my people. I'm here to deliver your punishment for putting Merlin up to killing Morgana." Naruto growled.

"The witch would have been the death of both Merlin and Arthur. But it hardly matters now. They are dead, and with it, any chance of a peaceful co-existence between man and magic in Albion will die." The Dragon said, "I have feared this moment ever since I helped Merlin defeat your shade. I know what you plan to do, but I beseech you, old friend, not to kill me. I am the last of my kind. If I die, my noble race will be no more."

"You should have thought of that before you plotted to kill an innocent woman." Naruto said before he threw **Dark Sister** at Khilgharrah's chest at a speed no human could have followed. The sword pierced through the dragon's tough scales and the point found the flying lizard's heart. The last dragon roared in agony and then his roars of pain died, as did he. Naruto pulled the sword from the dragon's chest and went back up stairs to see to the slaughter of all the non-magicals. Once everything was settled, Uther would be executed.

**2 weeks later**

**Camelots Throne Room**

Morgana lounged on the throne of Camelot, the golden crown resting on her head, while Uther, who was bound in chains, was dragged in by four guards. They roughly tossed him to the ground and he struggle to rise to his knees as he had been starved and beaten for the last 2 weeks. The guards then exited the room, guarding the door's to the Throne Room.

"Father." Morgana bit out derisively, her words full of venom. She had discovered, thanks to a heritage ritual performed by her sister, that Uther was her father. Morgana hated Uther and now she would have to live with the fact that the man who once threatened to kill her for defying him, was her father.

"Why are you doing this?" Uther asked pathetically. He was a sad sight to look at, with having not eaten in a long time had caused him to lose a lot of weight and was almost gaunt. That would have been a sad sight, yet the bruises from his hourly beating made him look more pathetic.

"Oh, come, come. Surely you of all people must understand. Sometimes such measures are necessary." Morgana mockingly chastised him.

"Those people were innocent." Uther pleaded with her as he had been forced to watch all of his people be slaughtered like sheep. Well, the non-magicals, at any rate.

"As were so many of my people that you put to death." Morgana told him with a scowl as she glared at the kneeling king. "You have no right to complain. You, despite knowing that I was your secret bastard daughter, your blood, threatened my life, simply for doing what was right. Is it really any wonder that I genuinely feared for my life, when I became one of the people you hate and revile unjustly."

Uther could not find words to counteract her argument. He had done exactly as she had. He chose to plead with her instead. "Kill me."

"You'll get your wish. But not just yet. First I want you to suffer a little more as I suffered. To know what it's like to be alone and afraid. To be disgusted with who and what you are." Morgana told him as she examined her sperm donor. He was already somewhat broken from watching magicals take-over the kingdom, all the non-magicals being slaughtered, and the death of his son. But he was not fully broken. Not yet, at any rate. There was still one thing he cherished, that she could destroy. And she would.

"Do you really hate me so much?" Uther begged to know.

"Words cannot describe the depths of my hatred for you." Morgana told him as the doors opened to reveal Naruto himself walking in.

"Father, I'm sure you remember this man. He saved my life from the that nasty witchhunter. He also is the one who showed me the goodness of magic." Morgana said as she lavished praise on her savior, twice over. She then turned to Naruto. "Have you given anymore thought to my proposal?"

"I have considered it greatly. And I have spoken about it with your sister at length. She has no problems with it. And I would be honored to return your love, Morgana." Naruto said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her and they shared a kiss.

"What?" Uther asked as he did not understand before he realized who this was and what this meant for his daughter and his bloodline. "No, NO!"

"That's right, _father_." Morgana said when she pulled away from Naruto. Naruto has agreed to become my husband. Our child will rule over all of Albion once he is full grown. And it will be a kingdom for witch kind. A paradise for users of magic. And now, you will go to your death, knowing that your descendants shall be the witches and warlocks that you tried to wipe out." Morgana returned to kissing her soon-to-be-husband as Uther was dragged away by several soldiers.

**The Next Morning**

Uther stood on pyre, tied to a post in the middle of it, binding him as his daughter prepared to execute her bastard father by burning him, like he did to so many witches. Morgana stood with her sister and Naruto on the balcony that Uther stood on whenever passing sentence on a witch.

"My fellow witches and warlocks," Morgana addressed her kind that had gathered to watch this tyrant die. "The monster before you is guilty of many crimes, including persecution of our kind unjustly, and murdering us in the thousands. For the crime of judging us and persecuting us for crimes we never committed, my sister, the High Priestess Morgause, and my betrothed, Naruto Uzumaki, have both recommended he burned at the stake, like he did to so many of our people. What say you all?" A resounding roar of approval came from the crown.

Morgana smirked down at Uther, who looked up at her pathetically, his eyes watering with tears, no longer able to resist or utter a word.

Naruto, Morgana, and Morgause all concentrated their magic and incanted the most basic Old Religon spell for fire. "**Forbearne,"** They said in unison. Their magic ignited the pyre underneath Uther and he screamed in agony as his skin charred, his blood boiled, and his insides were cooked.

Morgana breathed a sigh of relief as her new husband held her against his hard body and her sister stood next to her as her sperm donor died down below. At last, Cameolot was free of the tyrant Uther and soon Albion would be a paradise for Magical people everywhere.

**Chapter end**

**Was really not sure about this, but I already had this chapter mostly written and decided to go with it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: A true Immortal**

**AN: Before I begin this chapter, I would like to clear some things up. In this story, Arcadius and the Sirens do not exist and neither does Inadu/ The Hollow from the Orginals. I felt they were unnecessary additions to the TVD/TO universe, especially when it had already been established that Qetsiyah was the creator of Immortality and Silas was the oldest being in existence.**

**Chapter 3**

**1204 AD **

**London**

Naruto looked out of the balcony of his castle as he stared out in to the night. He was thinking about the vampire population. In the last few years, the number of vampires has doubled and increasing faster than it could be contained. Naruto, of course, aware of Originals and the problem they represented. He was at least aware of the fact that they could not be killed like ordinary vampires. He needed to do something about that and soon.

His thoughts turned to Albion. For 5 centuries, magic lived openly and could be freely practiced and it was indeed a paradise for magicals everywhere. But eventually, non-magicals grew too numerous, too numerous to slaughter all over again, so the Old Religion was forced to go underground. But this was far better than the alternative of the Old Religon dying out completely. Because of Naruto's intervention, Morgana and Morgause live to this day as his wives, leading the magical communities of the Britannic Isles. Because of Naruto's intervention, the Old Religon never died out, and was considered the leader of the magical communities worldwide, at least in the Eastern Hemisphere.

But right now he had other things to concern himself with, like his wife Morgana Pendragon, who walked into their bed chambers. Naruto only had to turn around before his lips were assaulted by his wife's.

**Lemon**

Naruto, and Morgana kissed each other kissing passionately when, Naruto slipped away from the kiss and started to lay kisses on Morgana's open neck as he groped her ass. Morgana squirmed under his touch as her own hand started running through his hair. She moaned as Naruto kept kissing her neck while his hands started to roam over her body.

The two kept kissing as they continued to moan into each other's mouths as they made their way over to the bed. Before long, the level of clothing she and Naruto had on started to frustrate her.

Naruto kept his workings going as he felt Morgana pull away from him, and grab the collar of his tunic before she pulled it off of his body, and tossed the piece of clothing aside before she pulled Naruto into another kiss. Naruto ripped the back of her dress open all the way down to her waist and she slipped out of it to reveal her naked glory to him and pushed him onto the bed before she straddled him.

"We have been apart for too long. I've missed you, husband." Morgana growled. Naruto smiled up at Morgana as she started to grind herself along his hardening cock before he kissed her stomach up to her breasts and took her left nipple into his mouth.

Morgana 's breath hitched as Naruto's free hand came up and started to knead her right breast before she slid off the bed while taking Naruto's pants with her. Once she had them off, she threw them into a corner, as her free hand started to slowly pump his member eagerly.

Naruto smiled as he meet eyes with Morgana while she continued to stroke Naruto's cock, before she brought her other hand up and began to play with Naruto's large balls, causing him to moan, as she kept her twisting her hand and jerking him off as she started to fondle his ball sack.

After 20 seconds of fondling his balls and stroking him, Naruto was full mast at 10 inches long, 3 inches thick. He pulled her back onto the bed and flipped them over so she was on her back and he positioned himself above her as she spread her legs.

Naruto kissed her neck, before he thrust forward and speared his cock into her pussy, causing Morgana's back to arch and scream slightly as she was penetrated. The tightness and wetness of her pussy, causing him to moan, before he nipped at her neck, and ear.

Morgana grabbed his face, before she pulled him into another kiss, as she started to roll her hips. Naruto groaned before he slowly pulled out of Morgana's hot pussy until just his head was resting in her and then plunged back in. He started a slow rhythm of pulling out and thrusting back in before he started to pick up his pace.

Morgana loved the feeling of Naruto's cock pounding into her but after being away from her one true love for a week, she wanted to be fucked into the floor. As if reading her mind, Naruto's hip became a blur, as Morgana moaned when he hit her cervix she leaned up, and nipped at his neck. His ministrations quickly brought the immortal witch to climax soon enough.

Naruto continued to piston in and out of her pussy before another orgasm ripped through Morgana's body as he kept thrusting into her G-spot. Once she came down from her second orgasmic high, Morgana, using her magic to flip Naruto over so that she was on top, before she started to ride him.

Naruto moaned before he leaned up and kissed her. Before moving to her neck and biting her, drinking some of her blood, which caused her to scream in pleasure as she climaxed for a third time, and Morgana rode him faster than before as he started to thrust up into her. After a minute when he felt her clamp down on his member, he thrust his member into her cervix, before he shot his load into her baby chamber which sent her tight sheath into another round of convulsing.

**Lemon end**

After another 2 hours of fucking, Morgana laid down on Naruto's chest, as she placed soft kisses on his chest "I love you." Morgana said happiness clear in her voice, a far cry from the scared and frightened woman she was when they first met.

"As I love you." Naruto replied as he pulled the covers over them.

"There is something that I need to talk about to you about. It's the reason I came back early." Morgana whispered as she lay her head against his chest. She was supposed to be gone for a whole month, visiting the individual communities across the Britannic Isles.

"What is it, love?" Naruto asked.

"I had vision." Morgana said, gaining Naruto's attention. Morgana was a true seer, after all, and after centuries of practice, she was finally able to control it. "We need to convene the Council of Yggdrasil. While I was away, I summoned them here. They will be here in 3 days." The Council of Yggdrasil was the council that met every so often to discuss and determine matters of great import to witch kind. The leaders of all the major witch communities gather in one place. Morgana and Morgause led the Old Religion in England, so they were always present at when the Council was convened.

If Morgana thought the Council needed to be convened, then it was really bad.

**Council of Yggdrasil**

The Council had been convened and every leader of major witch communities were here, plus Naruto, since he was widely revered amongst all of them.

Now, the meeting was getting started. "Why was this meeting called, Lady Morgana?" Asked the leader of magical community of Egypt.

"There is a growing threat that has been discussed at this council several times in the last 200 years. Vampires." Morgause answered, causing all the witches and warlocks present to groan.

"A menace, this species is. Their population grows like cockroaches. In the last fifty years, their numbers have reached my country." Answered the Chinese looking man, who lead the communities in China.

"That is all true, but this is bigger than that. A group of the oldest vampires is currently gathering in Constantinople, coincidentally at the same time as the Suliman the 2nd is attacking the last vestige of Orthodox Christianity. They're being formed under the leadership of the Original, Elijah Mikaelson." Morgana informed the others, causing the other members, minus Naruto and Morgause, to gasp in shock. A group of old vampires forming an organization was a disaster waiting to happen. It may not affect them immediately, but it would affect their descendants, and they could not allow that.

"This is a catastrophe!" One yelled.

"If they are allowed to form this organization and worse, it grows in size, they can accumulate so much wealth and control the kingdoms from the shadows!" Another said.

"Forget that! What about our people!? The older they get, the harder these bloodsuckers are to deal with! If an entire group of them were to get old enough, they could enslave our descendants!" Another shouted, and soon everyone was throwing worse case scenarios back and forth.

"My friends! Please control yourselves, and sit down!" Naruto said, his voice carrying over their shouts, his soothing aura helping to calm their nerves and they soon calmed down enough that the meeting could continue. "Your concerns are all valid ones. Fortunately, my wives and I have a solution for this problem that will allow us to nip it in the bud, before it can become problem for our descendants."

"What is this plan, Lord Naruto?" The Chinese leader asked.

"There is another Original Vampire out there in the world. One that hunts his children. His name is Mikael, and he is actually the father of the Originals." Naruto said. "The plan is quite simple. I will capture him, and we will use him as our weapon to destroy this organization before it can become a threat to us. Mikael will then actively hunt the Originals so they cannot set up roots anywhere like this again."

"This is a great plan, my lord, but I would like to propose an additional plan, something to add onto this one." Naruto motioned for him to continue. "We need to take a more active approach in dealing with the vampires. This organization will be handled, but who's to say that other vampires will not take a similar approach?"

"What are you proposing, exactly?" Morgause asked.

"That our communities form teams of witches and warlocks to hunt down vampires that grow too old and those that are dangerous enough to become a threat." He said.

The other leaders seemed to agree with this idea, so Naruto retook the momentum of the meeting, " This is a sound suggestion. My wives and I will develop the spells to combat these vampires and determine their ages, and we will reconvene in a year to formulate how these task forces should be developed. For now though, I have an Original to catch."

**Outside Constantinople**

The clash of steel could be heard as 2 of the oldest warriors fought the battle that would determine the future state of the supernatural world.

Naruto used a uppercut with his sword to knock Mikael's sword out of his hands, but the viking deflected the blade, and spun to regain position. Naruto brought his sword down on Mikael's with one hand, which was blocked, before spinning around, his twirling sword meeting Mikael's two times, before Naruto finished his spin and sliced at Mikael's chest, which was blocked. Naruto swiped at Mikael's legs, which was parried, before swinging to decapitate the viking, though Mikael managed to block it, and force Naruto's blade to the side. Mikael stabbed at Naruto's chest and Naruto parried him. Mikael grabbed Naruto's free hand before he brought his blade down. Naruto brought his blade up and defended himself in the awkward position. Naruto blasted Mikael with a quick burst of blue lightning, forcing him off and allowing Naruto to regain his position.

Naruto's storm of strikes and slices fell upon Mikael and forced him across the Forum. Naruto and Mikael locked blades for a moment and Naruto maneuvered it out the way.

Naruto brought his sword down in a one-handed overhead strike while channeling lightning through his blade. The enhanced katana sliced through Mikael's sword like butter and cut through his chainmail, ribcage and left lung. Then he threw him against the wall of a nearby building, holding him with one hand by the neck.

Mikael then pulled out the White Oak Stake and tried to stab Naruto in the heart but Naruto grabbed the wrist and held him there.

"Foolish vampire. That stake doesn't work on me." Naruto said as he stared Mikael in the eye. "Now stop resisting me."

His compulsion worked and Mikael relaxed in his grasp. Shock overcame him, followed quickly by anger as he demanded, "What is this!? I am an Original! I can't be compelled!"

"You vampires are nothing but cheap knockoffs of me. Is it any surprise that the superior model holds such sway over the inferior?" Naruto asked rhetorically, before he continued his compulsion. "Now, you're going to destroy the organization that Elijah has formed in that city. You're then going to hunt down your children and terrorize them for the rest of your days. Also, you will feed only from vampires from now on. You will also not remember me compelling you."

The compulsion took effect and Mikael glared at the city before rushing off to destroy the Strix, Naruto following behind him to mop up any of the vampires that Mikael might miss.

**1917**

**Christmas**

**Outside Monterey**

Naruto walked through the forest into the village of Monterey, thinking about the past. It turns out that using Mikael as a weapon had been the right decision. The Originals were constantly on the run from the Viking madman, not able to set up roots and always having to look over their shoulder.

Also, the suggestion to form task forces to hunt down vampires that got too old or would be problem's later, was still in effect to this day. It was because of this decision that there were very few vampires in the world that lived over the age of 250. In the Old World, it was almost impossible to find any vampires at all. Naruto actually estimated that had he not done this all those years ago, their might be 100,000 vampires in the world. Because of the task forces, there were less than a thousand collectively. Most of them lived in America because the witch communities were more laid back. It also had the effect of there being thousands of werewolves alive in the world, since there were no old vampires that could band together and exterminate the packs in droves.

One of the communities near the village he was walking towards had tipped him off about a savage vampire that gorged on human blood to the point he ripped their heads off. From the way things looked, he could see this was the case, as the severed heads of the villagers littered the place as Naruto walked in. Naruto heard the sound of someone writing on a wall, and went to investigate. He found the man inside the destroyed home, writing names on a wall.

"Are they your victims?" Naruto asked rhetorically. The man turned to Naruto and Naruto could not help but widen his eyes, because it was the face of Silas, a face that he had not seen in 2000 years.

"Leave, or you will go up there with them." The Silas look-alike tiredly said as he ignored Naruto and went back to writing names.

"Silas," Naruto muttered before he grew angry that the traitor had somehow escaped, so Naruto sped over to Stefan at a speed even an Original Vampire could not have followed and threw him against the wall, gripping his throat as he held him there.

"I don't know how you got out of that tomb Silas, but you're going back. Before I do, I'm gonna figure out who was stupid enough to release you from your prison!" Naruto said as he delved into Stefan's mind, looking for the information. Naruto did not find what he was looking for and quickly saw that this Stefan Salvatore was not Silas. He saw Stefan's whole life, how he fell in love twice as a human, became a vampire, and was cursed with bloodlust he couldn't control. Naruto initially had every intention of killing him. In all his years on earth, no monster he had come across had ever massacred an entire work camp on Christmas Eve. And yet, when he looked into Stefan's mind, he didn't see evil, only anguish.

Naruto let him down and both gasped. "You can see inside my mind, can't you?" Stefan asked. "It's horrible, isn't it? Take me. I deserve it. I was made into a Ripper who craves blood all day and all night. I'm a monster and I don't deserve to live. Kill me, please." Stefan even dropped to his knees, hoping for the sweet release of death. He couldn't stand living like this, a monster that craves blood, an addiction he fears he will never be able to control.

Naruto stared at the vampire. This was awkward, to say the least. He had engineered the very series of events that lead to vampires by and large being an endangered species. And this vampire was clearly one of the worst offenders. Yet, it wasn't his fault. The boy wasn't doing this on purpose. He was suffering because he could not control his hunger. Naruto did not believe it would be right to kill this young man, whose only fault was an addiction he couldn't control. He's not like the vampires that would have formed the Strix, all of whom were egotistical pyscho's and he wasn't like Mikael, who was a violent savage. Killing him wouldn't be right. So, there was only one thing to do.

"I'm not gonna kill you Stefan Salvatore." Naruto said, causing Stefan to look up at him. "It's clear to me that it isn't your fault for being like this. It's your brothers. Killing you wouldn't be right. So instead, I'm gonna help you. And in time, you will see that you are not the monster you think you are, and that you are worthy of a life." Naruto finshes the declaration by extending his hand out to the kneeling vampire to take which he does, helping him up and beginning Stefan's long road to recovery.

**Chapter End**

**I understand that this feels a bit rushed, but I wanted to get this chapter done so I could get to the real meat of the story.**


End file.
